


Under The Stars

by Krystal_Twi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Hardened on the outside but adorble fluffs on the inside, Kissing, Love/Hate Relationship, Proposals, Razz and Red are both burnt marshmellows, Tumblr request, Valentine's Day, blackcherry, picnic under the stars, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi
Summary: Under the stars, on top of a hill, Razz and Red  have a picnic. They've been together for five years and Red, in any shape or form, heavily loves his boyfriend. As they lavish in their time together, an unexpected question pops up.His face screaming every emotion Red felt. Red felt his soul race in fear. What did he just say? Was he crazy? Did he finally lose all sense?





	Under The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> **requested from tumblr: Maybe Red Taking Razz on a date for Valentines day?**
> 
>  
> 
> Blackcherry is a secret weakness of mine.

On top of a hill, outside of town sat two skeletons having a picnic. The stars shining brightly above them. Millions of them in the sky shining brightly down upon the two as they spent their valentines together. 

 

“I still can’t believe you was able to plan all of this without me noticing,” Razz bit into one of the many strawberries, eyelights twinkling. “I’m impressed,” Razz said, leaning into his boyfriend with a grin.

 

Red blushed heavily and looked to the side. Even after dating Razz for nearly five years, he never got used to his compliments. it caused Red to feel bubbly and light. A feeling he wasn’t use too. Not when it first happened and not now. He loved it. 

 

Red rubbed the back of his neck, avoided Razz’s eye contact. “It was nothing, I had help,”  _ A lot of it…  _ Papyrus helped a lot with the cooking while Blue kept Razz busy. Even then it was almost a disaster. Red almost fell over trying to get the food in the right place. HIs lucky it all turned out so well.  

 

“It wasn’t ‘nothing’, Red,” Razz shook his head. He laid his hand on top of Red’s, giving it a comforting squeeze. He brought Red’s hand up to his face, giving the tip of the fingers kisses. Red was the only one he allowed himself to be vulnerable around. “I didn’t even get you anything,” Razz muttered, looking annoyed at himself. 

 

Red frowned. “Razz, you worked double the hours the past  _ month,  _ just to get today off,” Razz rolled his eyelights, looking ready to speak out, but Red tossed a piece of bread at him to shut him up. “You had to deal with those self-centered assholes twice more than usual. All for me,” Red bat his eyesockets at Razz, getting a playfully smirk in return.

 

Razz tossed the bread back at Red, hitting his cheek. “Tell you the truth, I don't see the difference between now and work,” Razz tilted his to the side, face going blank but his eyelights sparkled with mirth. “I got to deal with a ‘self-centered asshole’ either way,”

 

Red grabbed Razz’s wrist and pulled his boyfriend closer. Getting an adorable ‘Mweh heh heh’ from him. Razz nose wrinkled as he laughed. Red pressed his teeth against Razz’s cheek, giving him a kiss. Razz 

 

“You love me and you know it!” Red chimed. Razz gave a baffled expression, one that quickly turned to false disgust. 

 

“Like hell I do,” Razz jokes, poking Red in the cheek with his free hand. “I would have to be insane to do so,” 

 

“Well, Sweetheart,” Red tsked, clicking his tongue. “You’re officially diagnosed,” Razz snickered, pushed at Red’s face as Red tried to kiss him. A bright purple blush spreading across Razz’s cheeks like a wildfire. Razz fell back onto the blanket. Eyes shut tight as he laughed. 

 

Red could only stare at his boyfriend. Stars, Razz was adorable when he wasn’t playing the part of the Captain of Swapfell. He was completely different than another monster he has ever meet. Tough but sweet. He had a bigger heart than a fell monster should, but it followed with an iron fist. He was something that no one could even dream up. He was more than a dream come true. Razz was a miracle come to life. 

  
Razz was magnificent in every way. He always took Red’s breath away. Razz didn’t even have to be there to do so. Just the thought of the shorter skeleton had Red breathless and his soul thumping wildly. Red loved Razz with everything in him. 

  
“Marry me,” Red whispered, breathlessly. Razz froze, eyesockets widening as he lifted his face up to face Red. Shock clear in his eyes. At that moment, Red realized what he said and that he said it out loud. 

 

“W-what?!” Razz exclaimed. His face screaming every emotion Red felt. Red felt his soul race in fear. What did he just say? Was he crazy? Did he finally lose all sense?

 

Don’t get red wrong, marrying Razz would be a dream come true. They no longer lived in a world where wearing your heart on your sleeve was a sign of weakness. So getting married wouldn’t be a bad thing anymore. However, neither was even use to toying with the idea. 

 

Settling down and starting a family was always a broken and forgotten dream for any fell monster…

 

“Red,” Razz spoke again, getting Red’s attention. Red blinked, staring into Razz’s eyelights.  _ His beautiful amethyst eyelights.  _ Hints of hope and love in those eyes. 

 

Red knew what he wanted to do. He reached over, cupping Razz’s face and kissed his boyfriend. His eyesockets closed as he kissed him softly. He felt Razz stiffen in his grasp before relaxing. Razz’s arms finding their way around his neck and pulling him closer. 

 

Red’s own hands left Razz’s cheeks. Sliding down his boyfriend’s body and grabbing his waist. He pulled Razz into his lap and held onto him. Razz, not that he will ever admit it, whimpered and clung to Red. Both of their souls thumping in time with each other. 

 

Pulling away from the kiss, Red locked eyes with Razz. Both them had bright, glowing hearts in their eyesockets. Souls beating wildly in their chest. “Will you marry me?” Red whispered, breathless from the kiss and the weight of the question. 

 

Razz blinked, still not quite believing what he was hearing. Tears gathered in the corner of his eyesockets. (Another thing he will lie about later to their friends and family.) Razz hugged Red tightly, burying his head into his boyfriend's neck. Taking in the scent of cinnamon.  “Yes,” 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @Krysytwi  
> Tumblr: krystal-twi
> 
> I actually love this work. I think i did well on it. :) 
> 
> Why this isn't a big hit ship is beyond me. XD 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic, as much as I have. If so, please leave a comment down below! It feels me with D E T- ah forget it, you know the saying XD


End file.
